


Stolen Moments

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they can have together are stolen moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> For [**drvsilla**](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/) on her birthday, from her [Fixation](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/11245.html) 'verse. I’m really hoping that this doesn’t suck… and that Dru doesn’t hate me for stumbling into her ‘verse and fucking around with her gorgeous idea. I absolutely adore the [Fixation](http://drvsilla.livejournal.com/11245.html) ‘verse, it just… gah, it makes me cry, laugh, squirm and get so into these boys’ life, that I think about it more than usual.

“Mmm… where’s Dad?” Sam murmured as he woke up, coming back to consciousness slowly. Dean shifted behind him and wrapped his arm over Sam’s side.

“He just went out for coffee… must’ve woken you up,” Dean replied, nuzzling Sam’s neck. His fingers curled around Sam’s chin and his thumb nudged at Sam’s lips. Sam smiled sleepily and parted them, pulling Dean’s thumb into his mouth. The flesh was salty and dry and Sam suckled hard on it for a moment, saliva rising up quickly to release all the flavours that made up Dean’s taste.

Dean’s fingers wiggled against his chin and he snuffled a little on Sam’s neck as his younger brother’s tongue swirled around the digit, exploring it carefully. It slid over the whorls on the pad, drawing out secret stashes of flavour that made him moan quietly, then over hard nail, flicking into the small ledge where nail lifted from skin. His teeth pressed against the first knuckle but Dean didn’t complain; instead he pushed in deeper, sliding under Sam’s tongue so his younger brother could lave the cuticle with spit, then head for the creases where skin bunched over knuckle.

Dean’s other hand wriggled under Sam’s body, crooking at the elbow so he could stroke Sam’s belly, drawing ever-decreasing circles around his belly button as Sam suckled enthusiastically at his thumb.

Dean’s fingers slipped beneath the waistband of Sam’s boxers and over smooth, warm skin and Sam wiggled, moving back until their bodies were pressed even closer together, Dean’s front flush to his back. Dean curled his fingers around Sam’s hardening flesh and began to stroke as Sam picked up his exploration of Dean’s thumb. Sam moaned again, rocking his hips a little, pushing forward into the circle of Dean’s fingers, then back as Dean’s cock slid between his legs, pressing against his ass.

Sam’s fingers were curled around Dean’s wrist, his hand twisting as he sucked harder on his brother’s thumb, letting his teeth scrape at the skin. His forefinger stroked the delicate skin of Dean’s inner wrist in time with the flicks of his tongue.

Dean shuddered behind him and thrust forward, tightening his fingers around Sam’s hardness. Sam keened around Dean’s thumb and his jaw clenched, biting down. Dean inhaled sharply and tugged at his hand, nipping gently at Sam’s neck until he let go.

“Sorry,” Sam apologised worriedly. Dean kissed his neck and pushed his thumb in further, his other hand sliding down to cup Sam’s balls, fondling them until Sam whined again, jerking his hips.

Push-pull, suck and kiss, and it was over all too soon. By then it was a familiar feeling, dealt with long ago, something they were both resigned to. Despite everything, however, Sam was quite sure it was all worth it, just so he could have the secret pleasure of Dean. Dean, close to him, touching him, letting Sam taste him.

Dean’s teeth scraped over the thin skin behind Sam’s ear, his breathing loud and brushing at the hairs near his younger brother’s ear. His hips pushed Sam forward on the bed as Sam felt his brother’s thighs tighten against his own, warm wetness soaking through the fabric of his boxers.

Sam relaxed back against Dean as their bodies went limp, both of them satiated for the moment. Dean rubbed the pad of his thumb against Sam’s tongue, encouraging him to suck on it again. He kissed his younger brother’s neck softly. Sam sucked eagerly, fulfilling his need for the thumb while he still could, filing away the taste and feel of it, and hoping it would help later when their dad was back, constantly watching them.

After a couple of minutes like that Dean reluctantly pulled his thumb from Sam’s mouth. “I’ll jump in the shower when Dad gets back. You pretend to be asleep until I get out and I’ll distract him, okay?” Dean asked as he stroked Sam’s hair off his slightly-sweaty face.

“All right,” Sam agreed, turning his head to nip at Dean’s fingers, taking the tip of one into his mouth and suckling, moaning at the new, intense flavour of the digit.

Heavy footsteps clumped up the stairs outside their room, then keys scratched at the door and Dean shot out of the bed and into the bathroom, turning the water on quickly as the locks turned and the door opened. Sam turned his head to the side and breathed deeply, hoping he was convincing.

John stepped into the room and Sam could feel him looking around. Sam heard him move over to his and Dean’s bed and stopped and Sam contained a flinch as John leaned down and stroked his fingers down the side of his face.

“Hmm,” John murmured. Sam controlled his breathing, wondering what was bothering his dad.

After a couple of minutes the water shut off and Dean emerged from the bathroom in a billow of steam.

“Dean, why is Sam all sweaty?” John asked quietly as Dean moved around to put on new clothes.

“He was having a nightmare a little while ago. I just got him calmed down before you got back,” Dean replied, lying easily. Sam heard the rustle of clothes as he dressed.

“When do you think he’ll grow out of nightmares? You stopped having them long before you were fifteen,” John asked, sounding concerned. Sam heard him move again and there was rustling as John dropped something on the small table.

“I’m sure he will soon. Sam’s always been a special kid.” Dean managed to lace his words with enough scorn to make it sound like a brotherly jab.

Sam mumbled sleepily and turned onto his back, opening his eyes slowly and blinking at the light. “Hi, Dad,” he said softly, voice thick and tired. He stretched out.

John’s face softened and he smiled down at Sam. “Hey, kid.”

“You better have a shower, Sammy. And wash these while you’re in there.” Dean dumped a few shirts and some underwear on top of Sam. Sam glared at Dean and stretched again, maintaining the sleepy act.

“Mm… ‘spose.” He knuckled his eyes, yawning loudly.

Dean moved over to the small table near the kitchenette and sat down, taking the chair that faced Sam and leaving John with his back to Sam. He started talking about their next hunt and John followed him and sat down, pushing a cup of coffee to Dean.

Sam slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, adjusting his boxers and grimacing at the cold, sticky feeling. He closed the door and slumped against it for a moment before dumping the clothes in the shower, including the boxers he wore. He looked up and saw Dean’s hanging over a rail, drying and smiled remembering the way Dean’s cock slid against his ass, his breath hot in Sam’s ear.

Sometimes he resented his father so much it felt like he couldn’t breathe. The knowledge of what John would do if he found out what he and Dean really were to each other made his throat want to close up, too close to crying for his liking. If they weren’t brothers things would be so much simpler, but that opened up a world of far too many ‘what if’s for his liking.

In his darker moments he actually wished that his Dad would leave, leave them to their own devices and go off and live his own life. Sometimes when Dad had been particularly unreasonable, Sam wished his father dead.

Sam always pushed those thoughts from his head – he loved his father and he knew that they all needed each other – but sometimes he couldn’t help but be selfish and wish for more.

He stepped into the stream of warm water and sighed, letting his head drop back, making the water fall directly onto his head, soaking through his hair. Again he absently wished their dad wasn’t around, so that Dean could have joined him in the shower…

Sam allowed himself to slip into the fantasy – Dean stepping into the small stall behind him, sliding his hands over Sam’s wet skin, pressing his lips to Sam’s neck as he always did, eliciting a sigh from Sam.

Sam raised his hand, imagined sliding it through Dean’s hair, pulling him around until their mouths met and dribbles of water slipped between their lips, as Sam let his mouth open to Dean’s tongue.

In Sam’s mind he could hear Dean groan. Dean would press his mouth harder to Sam’s, their bodies fitting more closely together. The kiss would end with the sweet sound of wet suction, and Dean would reach around Sam for the small bar of soap slowly disintegrating in the small holder halfway up the wall.

Sam loved it when Dean washed him, soaping up Sam’s chest, and then lower over his stomach, peeling himself away to wash his back, much to Sam’s bemusement, then fitting their bodies back together to continue down Sam’s stomach, straying into the trail of hair leading him down…

Sam fisted his cock, moaning quietly as his hips rocked forward to slide his dick through the circle of his fingers. The water was on the edge of almost-too-hot and it scalded his skin, turning it red, but he relished the heat, jacking his cock faster and faster as he imagined Dean’s teeth marking his neck, his other hand rising to Sam’s face to slip his thumb into Sam’s mouth.

That was what finally tipped Sam over the edge, and he tightened his fist around his cock and he was coming, breathless and trying not to make a noise. He quickly washed the come away, making sure the shower was clean before pulled the clothes in, washed his body with soap and stamped it into the clothes until they released the dirt that was embedded in them.

He rinsed the clothes quickly and twisted them out, ready to hang up, washed his face one last time and shut off the water.

Time to face the real world again.  



End file.
